gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andykatib
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rickon Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 11:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) We actually haven't been using tenses as consistently as we should on the wiki, but try to match the section you're in. Slip into past tense for events during a season - but the overview and "background" sections should be current tense. Other wikis like Wookiepedia or something function under the conceit that they were written many years later as a historical book long after everyone within the story died. In contrast, starting an article by saying "Osha was a wildling woman" sounds as if she is dead within the TV show. In general, "now" is held to be the end of Season 3, the current air date. Don't worry about this too much.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Tommen Ask questions about Tommen on the Talk:Tommen Baratheon page. We haven't confirmed that he's been recast, and we're waiting for official sources to say so. All that's circulating now are rumors.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, just a quick bit of advice regarding images - they really need to be uploaded under a unique file name that's relevant to the subject. For example "Box with Theon's penis.jpg", rather than "Maxresdefault (1).jpg". They also need to be categorized and have the necessary copyright information, otherwise the administrators are likely to delete them. - 15:00, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey's ninth wife Thanks for adding the references template. I'll remember to do that next time. Shaneymike (talk) 20:42, June 4, 2016 (UTC) blocking policy Thanks. We just try to be as fair as possible. I know we've had some overzealous admins in the past when it comes to blocking, but truly... we really try to be fair and clear-headed when it comes to judgement on blockings. If ever there is a debate, admins here are quick to discuss the issue and come to an agreement. 22:21, June 22, 2016 (UTC)